


Honeybee Farmer

by werewolfboyfriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dual Bulges (Homestuck), M/M, Overstimulation, Psionic Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfboyfriend/pseuds/werewolfboyfriend
Summary: Drone Season 2019Sollux and Dave have been dating for a while, and things are going pretty good. Dave tops, Sollux’s nook is amazing. But after a while things start to feel repetitive, so Dave finally admits he is absolutely facilitated by Sollux’s psionics. That night Sollux takes the lead, tying up his bf with psionics and overstimulating him.





	Honeybee Farmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WestSpiderKing0270](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/gifts).

Sollux was a wonderful boyfriend and lover that Dave loved dearly, snarky stubbornness and all. He had his soft moments just as much as he had his rough moments. The troll's softest times tended to be when he was under him, all submissive and sweet, knowing just how to take a cock in his tight nook. As much as be adored Sollux when he was submissive, he also loved the odd chances that the other got a bit more aggressive. He wanted to see more of it. Feel more of it.

Of course anyone but Sollux would probably laugh in his face if he asked to bottom for once. Who could believe that Dave Strider, the guy who obviously hid his feelings, would let his control be stripped from him? Someone who made that assumption was incredibly and annoyingly correct and Rose would have an absolute field day on all the hidden meanings and secrets on why he was like this. As if he would ever have a sibling therapy session over his sexual needs and wants. That was a huge can of awkward worms that he didn't feel like opening anytime soon. Dave didn't really like having his control stripped from him in the slightest, it made him nervous to even think about in all honesty. However, he did trust Sollux, at least enough to share his past and how he was raised. He could trust his boyfriend with this, right? Dave hoped so.

Truthfully, the two of them hadn't had the whole "I'm scared of bottoming" talk yet and he wasn't fully looking forward to it but, it did have to happen at some point. Sooner felt better than later for this type of topic, especially with the need in his core that grew each time Sollux got a bit more aggressive with him in bed. He didn't think he could handle waiting much longer.

All of this is why he now found himself sitting down on their shared bed with Sollux next to him, his heart beating so loud he was worried that the other would be able to hear it. Dave swears he's never been so nervous in his entire life, even when he used to strife on the roof of a tall ass apartment building. Yet despite his obvious nervousness, the troll was looking at him with all the calmness in the world. It helped soothe him down rather easily which he was more than thankful for.

"Okay so I brought you here for a reason obviously and I think we really need to talk about this big elephant in the room that's been eating away at me for at least a little while now and I don't even know if you've noticed, I keep that shit pretty locked down in the feelings vault. But, I know you like to pick lock your way in like a crazy ass secret spy FBI agent or something so there's really no point in even bothering to hide shit from you. Anyways what I'm trying to say is that tonight I think it would be really fucking cool and totally sweet if you maybe topped tonight." Dave ended up rambling like he always did, closing his eyes behind his shades and taking a deep breath once he was finally finished.

Sollux sat there for a moment before a grin formed on his face, looking more amused than anything. "So Dave Strider himself wants to be taken down a notch, huh? I think I can do that for you." 

Before said Strider could even get another word out, the other was over him and kissing him a bit harder than he usually did. Dave melted into it and relaxed, his nerves calming way the hell down. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it left him breathless, his face slightly flushed.

"So I'm going to take that as a yes you will and are going to wreck my shit to hell and back again." Dave looked up at him, his arms moving to wrap around his neck and pull him close. 

"Damn right I am." The troll gave his boyfriend a sharp, toothy grin.

That look in Sollux's eyes mixed with the smile he got sent a shiver down his spine, thinking he looked just like a predator who had caught his prey and was about to devour him from the inside out. It did nothing but turn him on, almost embarrassingly so.

Both of them seemed to decide at the same time that they couldn't wait any longer, their lips clashing together in a heated kiss that easily turned into eager nips and licks. Sollux got over top of him properly, making himself comfortable between Dave's legs as he uses one hand to keep himself up, his free hand sliding up the other's shirt. The fact that he easily got another shiver from him sent a thrill up his body. 

Sollux wasted no time with tugging Dave's shirt off, pausing then to just look down at the other and take in every detail. His hands slide up his sides, his finger tips moved to trace the scars that littered his body, his touch feather light as he glanced up at Dave to make sure everything was fine. The small nod he got in response soothed his worries and made him smile softly. "You can always tell me to stop whenever, no matter what."

Dave rolled his eyes in response before taking off his shades and setting them on the nightstand. "I know. No means no and I should tell you if something makes me uncomfortable or upset at all. I know the drill. How many times have we done this, hm?"

"You know that's not the point, don't you even start with me, Strider. I want to make sure you're as comfortable as fucking possible as you take my bulges for the first time." He sounded more serious now, knowing things like this were important. Nothing was ever fun if someone was hurt or uncomfortable without wanting to be.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. I'll tell you, I promise." Dave's voice got softer, his hands reaching up to cup Sollux's face and pull him down into a brief, gentle kiss. "I'm perfectly fine right now besides being horny as all hell. Think we can continue, dork?"

Sollux scoffs and kisses Dave's cheek as he mutters. "Whatever you want, brat." 

Without allowing either of them to say another word, Sollux moved right on to undoing the other's pants, already eager to tug them down and off his leg, tossing them to join the shirt somewhere on the floor. Now that Dave was in nothing but his boxers he felt as if the scale was tipped too much onto his side. Why was Sollux still fully dressed? He couldn't have that, it wouldn't stand! Dave sat up with a soft huff and tugged at the hem of the troll's shirt until he finally got the memo and pulled it off, feeling better now that he wasn't the only one partly undressed.

The two of them spent a rather long time just kissing and undressing each other until they were both finally naked and blushing rather noticeably. Sollux's entire body was practically vibrating with excitement, his bulges out and tangling together as he watched Dave who was on his knees, chest to the bed. Dave was focused on working two fingers into his ass, his face hidden into the pillows to muffle all of his moans and whining. It was more than embarrassing to have Sollux just watching and listening to him.

To Sollux however, this was a new sort of torture, his eyes glued to Dave's every single move and twitch of his body. It made his hunger grow more and more with each moan he heard. One especially loud moan sent him over the edge, not able to stop himself from moving behind him, carefully taking Dave's fingers out of him so he could press his bulges against the other.

"Okay.. You ready for this? We can stop now or whenever you want. Are you even sure you want both of them?" Sollux sounded worried, his voice soft as his hands slowly slide up and down his sides, soothing any anxiety Dave had.

"Yeah, babe, for sure. I can totally handle both of them. I want both of them so badly and I know you want me. Don't make me wait." The Strider's voice was pleading as he looked back at the other, his eyes lidded. "Please, Sollux. Fuck me."

That broke Sollux all over again, biting at his lip before he finally starts to press his bulges into that tight heat, going slow as he continues to rub his back and sides gently. "Fuck.. That's it. Taking my bulges so damn good. So good, Dave. Love how tight you are. Fucking made for my bulges." He leans down, pressing his chest against Dave's back as he whispered in his ear.

Dave on the other hand was already feeling a bit overwhelmed with two bulges in him and they were already halfway in. It was a lot but he wasn't ready to complain or back down, knowing damn well he could handle the rest, especially with the way Sollux was talking in his ear. It made him determined. So, instead of waiting for Sollux to continue on with his slow pace, he shoved his hips back and took the entirety of his bulges down in one quick movement. The outcome was a slightly regretful one, a bit of pain shooting up his body as he whines and tightly grips onto the sheets under him.

"Shit, Dave! Fuck.. Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" As Sollux spoke, his hands moved down to grab onto Dave's hips, stopping the other from moving them anymore than he already had. "Talk to me."

It took a bit before he finally moved a hand to Sollux's, giving it a gentle squeeze as he takes a few deep breaths. "I'm okay.. You just have to give me a bit." His mind was swimming as the pain slowly eased up, feeling so full already. "Okay. I'm fine. Come on baby, take me. Please."

Sollux was hesitant, a bit worried until Dave rocked his hips again and caused the yellow blood to groan. "Fuck. Fine. You really want me to take you? I'll take you. Needy shit..." With the help of his psionics, he gets Dave on his back and his hands pinned up above his head, happily sinking his bulges back into that deliciously tight heat. "Fuuuuck. There we go, good boy."

Hearing that makes Dave shudder and groan alongside Sollux, his back arching slightly as he closes his eyes and just enjoys every second of Sollux starting to rock into him. He did his best to encourage the other with his soft whines and rather loud moans, egging him on to go faster, to be harder, just anything without actually saying what he wanted. His boyfriend seemed to fully understand, not taking long at all to start fucking into him properly as their noises mixed beautifully in the heated air.

The two of them melded together so nicely, Sollux's psionics keeping Dave pinned down while managing to run teasing tendrils up and down his body, even being so cruel as to wrap around the base of his dick like a cock ring. Neither of them could even tell the difference between who was making what noise between the sounds of skin slapping against skin. It was a bit embarrassing at how close Dave was getting already but who could really blame him when it was his first time getting pounded, especially by two wonderfully amazing bulges working away at him.

"S.. Sollux. Shit. Close already." He stuttered a bit on his words, an extra hard thrust causing him to do so. "Fuck please let me cum. Please." Dave pleaded softly but the look in Sollux's eyes told him he wouldn't be getting such mercy any time soon. 

His suspicion was proven right when he got a growl as a response, the noise making his cock twitch. He felt like he needed to cum more than anything else in the world right now, his body being given an endless amount of pleasure as Sollux didn't slow down in the slightest. It felt like his mind was going numb, the heat in his core building up and up more than he's ever experienced in his entire life. It was a wonderful kind of torture that left him only wanting more.

Each minute that went by had his body becoming more needy and desperate, each thrust bringing him closer to the brink of breaking down. He let out a sob as Sollux seemed to get faster and more sporadic, not having much rhythm as his hips stuttered.

Suddenly, he felt Sollux thrust all the way inside, the other letting out a loud groan as he came deep inside. Not soon after, the psionic bonds slipped away and Dave was left free to cum, unable to help but scream as he did, his entire body shaking as he clutched onto Sollux.

It took both of them some time to settle down, Sollux laying on top of Dave as they both panted and held onto each other, slowly calming back down. When Sollux sits up and gently slides out of his boyfriend, all the other can do is whine and accept the torture to his oversensitive body, material spilling out of him as the troll's bulges resheath. "Holy fuck.."

Sollux laughed at that, carefully getting off the bed and scooping up Dave with the help of his psionics, giving him a gentle kiss. "Okay, handsome. First a shower and then time for bed."

"Sleep sounds so good right now. Hey.. We're going to do this again right?" Dave sounded tired as he looked up at him.

"Of course we are, brat."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first drone season and first public smut writing so i hope its alright! apologies for any mistakes. i hope the person i wrote this for enjoys it!


End file.
